Mechanical clutches of the type used in automotive transmissions and other applications (ATV/Motorcycle/Truck) to connect two components that rotate relative to each other are constructed using inner and outer races. The inner and outer races provide a number of features such as radial and axial bearing surfaces, clutch engagement surfaces, lubricating channels, axial parts retention, inside and outside torque transfer splines and engagement springs. Mechanical clutches are currently made using varied construction of the inner and outer races. Such varied construction includes wrought-machined steel, powdered metal (forged and conventional) and the like. These types of constructions for the inner and outer races are costly and require secondary processing for the drilling of oil holes and other features. Secondary processing can also include machining or grinding the outer race down to a specified thickness where the primary processing and fabrication processes leave the outer races with extra material that is later removed to achieve the specified thickness within a required tolerance.